


Running Up That Hill

by IAmUpTxNoGood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, marauders - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmUpTxNoGood/pseuds/IAmUpTxNoGood
Summary: La amistad es algo que suele ser infravalorada por muchas personas. Una amistad de años a veces comienza a sentirse como algo seguro, algo imparable, permanente, fuerte.Pero nada que involucre sentimientos es seguro, puede llegar a ser imparable, permanente y fuerte, pero no sin ciertas dificultades.Y eso es lo que se comienza a poner a prueba en el año de 1978.Eran solo niños, dirían algunos, pero Sirius Black estaba seguro de que ellos podían lograr mucho más que varios grandes magos adultos del mundo solo por la fuerza, la valentía y el amor que se tenían entre todos.Eso, por los momentos, era más que suficiente.





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

La vista desde la torre de Astronomía era una de sus cosas favoritas desde primer año, cuando James y él, huyendo de Filch luego de haberse colado en el baño de las niñas y haber cambiado las pociones dentales por pociones envejecedoras.

Subieron y subieron las escaleras, James casi cayendo cuando una cambió de lugar justo cuando Sirius ya había llegado al siguiente tramo, hasta llegar a la torre.

Aquella vez se encontraba menos deteriorada, con los libros aún manoseados y desordenados en los escritorios de los alumnos.

Ahora todo tenía una capa de polvo, todo excepto la barandilla de la ventana más alejada, donde Sirius se encontraba sentado, los pies balanceándose en el aire mientras un cigarrillo se consumía lentamente entre sus dedos índice y medio conforme daba largas y lentas caladas.

-¿En qué piensas?

Una sonrisa ladeada se formó en su rostro mientras expulsaba el humo del cigarrillo y apagaba este en la suela de sus botas. No tuvo que voltear cuando el recién llegado tomó asiento a su lado una de sus piernas colgando junto con las suyas mientras la otra la llevaba contra su pecho. Lo había sentido incluso antes de que hablara, el característico aroma a jabón, chocolate y pergamino era más que suficiente.

-En cómo ha cambiado todo, supongo. -Respondió Sirius, encogiendo sus hombros.

-Cierto. -Respondió el otro, apoyando la mejilla en su propia rodilla mientras observaba como los largos y oscuros mechones de cabello de Sirius le golpeaban suavemente las cinceladas facciones con el leve viento que había. Antes de que se diera cuenta, había llevado una de sus pálidas manos hacia esos cabellos, acomodándolos detrás de la oreja de Sirius-. Pero, hasta ahora, la mayoría de los cambios han sido buenos, ¿no es así?

Sirius finalmente volteó un poco el rostro para verlo, una sincera sonrisa cruzándole el rostro mientras levantaba la mano y tomaba aquella que se encontraba aún en sus cabellos, entrelazando sus dedos con los ajenos. Iba con el cabello desordenado, la túnica del uniforme le quedaba un poco más corta de lo que debería y llevaba la insignia de prefecto en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

Sirius siempre había visto a Remus diferente. Era el único que lograba calmar su humor de perros, o que lograba tranquilizarle cuando sabía que la ira de los Black que llevaba en las venas estaba a punto de desatarse, y a veces en las noches, cuando tenía alguna pesadilla sobre el día en que había huido de casa y, para su indignación, le saltaban lágrimas de los ojos, era Remus quien se levantaba de su cama y se acurrucaba en la de Sirius, despertándolo ligeramente y abrazándolo después, quedándose allí hasta que los primeros rayos del sol se veían a través de la ventana, era entonces cuando Remus regresaba a su cama y, minutos después, James comenzaba a gritarles a todos para que se levantaran.

Pero ahora ese sentimiento era mucho más fuerte, lo había comenzado a ser desde el baile de Navidad pasado donde estaba tan borracho que apenas recordaba algo. Y ese algo que recordaba, era los labios de Remus contra los suyos y lágrimas secas en las mejillas del licántropo. Remus había recibido una carta de casa, su madre había fallecido y su padre le avisaba sobre el funeral siendo al dí siguiente. Sirius había sentido un dolor tan profundo en el pecho al verlo tan roto y triste, como un lobo solitario en luna llena, que acabó besándolo. Y, por primera vez en diecisiete años, se sintió seguro.

Desde entonces han estado saliendo, por así decirse. No hizo falta ponerle alguna definición a su relación. Simplemente eran Sirius y Remus.

-Sí. -Respondió Sirius, dándole un leve apretón a la mano de Remus-. Han sido buenos en su mayoría. -Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios e hizo que el corazón de Remus diera un doble latido, allí estaba el Sirius de siempre-. Aunque James sigue siendo un idiota.

Remus soltó una carcajada y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Sirius, el claro cabello castaño del licántropo haciéndole cosquillas al pelinegro en la barbilla.

-¿Crees que deberíamos decirles? -Murmuró luego de un rato. alzando un poco la cabeza para observar a Sirius, quien había encendido un segundo cigarrillo.

-Creo que ya lo saben. -Respondió este, expulsando el humo por la nariz y ofreciéndole el cigarrillo a Remus. Este lo tomó con sus largos dedos de pianista y le dió una breve calada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno, al menos James y Peter debieron de haberse dado cuenta ya, o al menos sospechado algo. -Sirius le lanzó una mirada divertida-. ¿Qué crees que piensan cuando nos escabullimos por ahí? ¿Que nos vamos a jugar naipes explosivos?

Soltó una carcajada al ver el calor subir a las mejillas de Remus, aunque este se limitó a codearlo no tan suavemente en el costado.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¿Quieres decirles?

-No quiero tener secretos con mis amigos. -Respondió Remus, recostando la frente en el hombro de Sirius-. No me parece correcto.

-¿Cuando quieres decirles? -Sirius recostó la mejilla en el cabello de Remus, dando la última calada a su cigarrillo antes de apagarlo.

-No lo sé, aún nos quedan dos meses de clases. -Sirius notó la tristeza en la voz de Remus, sabía lo que sentía. Solo quedaban dos meses de su último curso en Hogwarts. Era como si faltaran dos meses para irse de su hogar-. Ya veremos.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, al menos hasta que el cielo comenzó a mostrar franjas naranja, rosa y amarillo. Fue entonces cuando Remus se levantó del suelo y extendió una de sus manos hacia Sirius para que este también se levantara, la hora de cenar se acercaba.

Caminaron hasta el gran comedor en silencio, sus manos rozándose de vez en cuando.

Las cuatro mesas bullían de actividad, todos hablando a la vez, llenando el comedor de un incesable gorjeo.

Se acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y tomaron asiento, Sirius al lado de James, Remus al lado de Peter, frente a aquellos dos.

-¿Dónde estaban? -Preguntó James, subiéndose las gafas por el puente de la nariz-. Los estuve buscando luego de Transformaciones.

-Enrrollándonos, Cornamenta. -Respondió Sirius, estirando una de sus manos para tromar un trozo de pastel de calabaza-. ¿Qué no sabías?

James rodó los ojos, desplazando su mirada a Remus.

-Recuérdame por qué soy su amigo.

-Años de profundo cariño paternal. -Respondió Remus entre un suspiro, acostumbrado a aquel tipo de discusiones.

-Además, no puedes cambiar las cosas. -Agregó Peter luego de tragar el bocado que masticaba-. Sirius sabe demasiadas cosas sobre ti.

-Exacto, ratita. -Sirius se mostraba claramente satisfecho consigo mismo, lanzando una mirada interrogante a James-. Pero a ver, Bambi, ¿para qué me buscabas?

-Para infiltrarnos en los aposentos de McGonagall y robarle las bragas, por supuesto. -James alzó la mirada hacia Sirius-. Tenemos práctica de Quidditch, mañana, ¿recuerdas?

-Lamento interrumpir su interesante e intelectual charla. -Dijo una voz fina y risueña detrás de James-. Pero Dumbledore quiere hablar con nosotros después de la cena.

-Tú puedes interrumpir siempre que quieras. -Respondió James a Lily con una de sus, según él, deslumbrantes sonrisas. Ella sólo rió por lo bajo.

-Creí que ibas a dejar de coquetearme.

-¡Eso nunca! -Exclamó James-. ¡Primero me corto la lengua!

-Por el amor a Merlín, búsquense un cuarto. -Dijo Sirius con una exagerada mueca de asco, ganándose un codazo de Remus.

-Déjalos tranquilos.

Sirius mostró una expresión claramente indignada.

-¡Creí que estabas de mi lado!

-Estoy del lado de Peter, donde no hay ningún tipo de desbalance universal debido a discusiones sobre quién tiene más derecho sobre James.

Peter rodó los ojos y continúo con su comida, aunque una sonrisa divertida se había instalado en su rostro.

-¡Yo soy su mejor amigo desde hace siete años!

-¡Y yo soy su novia! -Contraatacó Lily.

James simplemente sonrió satisfecho, observándolos a los dos como si fuera un partido de tenis.

-Hay James Potter suficiente para todos, señoritas, no hay que alterarse. ¡Oye! -Exclamó cuando Sirius le lanzó una rebanada de pan a la cabeza.

-Muérete.

-También te amo. -Respondió James con una sonrisita burlona.

El resto de la cena pasó demasiado rápido y cuando apenas se dieron cuenta, los cinco ya se dirigían a la oficina del director del colegio.

La profesora McGonagall los esperaba fuera de la entrada junto con Frank Longbottom y Marlene McKinnon, los demás al parecer ya se encontraban adentro.

La antigua oficina del director seguía exactamente igual, Sirius, James, Peter y Remus la conocían muy bien, Sirius y James sobretodo.

Los cuadros de viejos directores les regresaban la mirada mientras cuchicheaban entre sí, de cuadro a cuadro. Dumbledore se encontraba de pie delante del antguo escritorio de roble. Les dió una de sus características sonrisas amables, aunque pudieron notar que en los ojos claros del viejo director se reflejaba la preocupación.

Dentro de la oficina se encontraban Mary McDonald y Alice Fortescue, unas buenas amigas de Lily. Los gemelos Prewett, Fabian y Gideon y Dorcas Meadowes.

-Se preguntarán por qué los he citado aquí. -Comenzó Dumbledore, cruzando sus manos detrás de su espalda y, tras un largo minuto, continúo-. Hubo otro asesinato a un hijo de muggles. En Hogsmeade.

Sirius escuchó como todos en la habitación contuvieron el aliento y por el rabillo del ojo notó como el agarre de James en la mano de Lily se apretaba.

-No fue un estudiante, no. Pero fue demasiado cerca de Hogwarts. -Dumbledore escaneó la habitación con la mirada, su tono tornándose mortalmente serio-. Y he sido informado por uno de los centauros hace días, que escuchó a un grupo de mortífagos hablando.

Esta vez, la mirada del viejo director se detuvo unos segundos de más en Remus.

-Dijeron que Quién-ustedes-saben no solo está detrás de hijos de muggles, sino también de otras criaturas mágicas que no estén dispuestas a unirse a sus tropas.

Inevitablemente, Sirius llevó su mano a la de Remus y la apretó con fuerza. No le importaba si se enteraban, no le importaba si notaban aquel gesto. Aquello le había aflojado solo un poco el nudo que se había instalado en su estómago. Relajándose solo un poco cuando sintió el pulgar de Remus dejando leves caricias en el dorso de su mano.

-¿Sabe quiénes eran esos mortífagos, señor? -Preguntó Peter, removiéndose inquieto en su lugar-. Porque si los centauros escucharon, no pueden estar muy lejos...

-Desgraciadamente, señor Pettigrew, no tenemos la menor idea. -Respondió en su lugar la profesora McGonagall, quien estaba lívida-. Pero el profesor Dumbledore solo los está alertando.

-Exacto. -Agregó Dumbledore, suspirando-. Tiempos oscuros se avecinan y hay que estar preparados. Así que solo quería pedirles que mantengan los ojos abiertos y las varitas listas.

Cuando todos asintieron al mismo tiempo, el anciano director les sonrió más cálidamente y les permitió retirarse.

-¿Creen que entren a Hogwarts? -Preguntó Peter ya en la noche, cuando todos se encontraban en sus respectivas camas en el dormitorio de Gryffindor.

-Ya los hay aquí. Slytherin está plagado de ellos. -Respondió Sirius con amargura.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No lo creo, Peter. -Respondió esta vez James, aunque en su voz se notaba la preocupación.

-James, Lily estará bie. -Dijo Remus con ese tono amable que usaba en momentos como aquel.

-¿Y si le ocurre algo en el verano? No volveremos a Hogwarts, Remus, no sabemos que va a ocurrir. -Respondió James, el pánico tiñéndole el tono.

-Cornamenta, Evans es una chica fuerte. -Dijo Sirius, intentando aparentar calma-. Preocúpate por el examen de pociones de mañana, Slughorn va a patearnos el trasero con ese maldito filtro de muertos en vida.

Con el ambiente un poco más ligero en la habitación, los cuatro merodeadores apagaron las velas e intentaron conciliar el sueño.

Aunque claro, eso no sería posible para Remus Lupin cuando a medianoche, notó como su colcha se movía y aparecía justo a su lado el cabello revuelto de Sirius.

-Creí que ya te había ido a dormir, Canuto.

-No puedo dormir.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Las pulgas no te dejan?

Sirius rió por lo bajo, aunque poco a poco su sonrisa se fue borrando hasta que una expresión de preocupación le adornaba el rostro.

Sin decir una palabra, atrajo a Remus hacia sí y escondió el rostro en la curva de su cuello.

-¿Sirius? -Murmuró Remus, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Sirius-. ¿Que ocurre?

-No dejaré que te hagan daño. -Murmuró con simpleza.

El tono de su voz había sonado fuerte, firme y convicente, pero Remus sabía que ocultaba mucho más detrás de aquello. Sabía que Sirius tenía miedo.

-Así que es eso.

-Hablo en serio. -Sirius levantó el rostro para poder observarlo, llevando sus manos a las pálidas mejillas de Remus, una cicatriz surcándole una de estas, estaban tan cerca que incluso en la oscuridad, Sirius podía distinguir las pecas de su nariz y mejillas-. Le cortaré la garganta a quien se atreva a acercarse a ti.

Remus sonrió levemente, enredando los dedos en el cabello de Sirius y atrayéndolo más hacia sí, si es que era posible, uniendo sus labios con los de Sirius con suavidad.

Sirius correspondió al beso con ternura, era con el único que se permitía actuar así porque, bueno, era Remus. Y sabía que Remus no era de muchas palabras, pero siempre sabía demostrar muy bien lo que quería decir.

Y aquel beso le transmitía miedo, preocupación, confianza, amor y tantas emociones juntas que si Sirius Black no fuese Sirius Black, seguramente estuviera llorando.

Se separaron solo cuando el aire fue necesario, y sin embargo entonces, Sirius dejó varios besos cortos en las mejillas y la frente de Remus.

Aquel chico era lo más hermoso y preciado que había tenido en la vida, y prefería mil veces derramar la sangre del mundo entero antes de que a Remus le hicieran un rasguño.

Proteger a Remus. Ese era su nuevo propósito. Y Merlín protegiera a quien intentara cruzarse en su camino.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Las semanas pasaron en una cómoda rutina, y antes de que se enteraran, mayo estaba finalizando. Las mañanas en Hogwarts comenzaban con un leve viento colándose por las ventanas de las habitaciones, y ya entrada la tarde, cuando el equipo de Quidditch se reunía para las prácticas, una capa de humedad cubría cada rincón del castillo, y a cada estudiante.

-Es mi fin. -Había dicho Sirius desplomándose boca abajo en la cama de Peter, provocando que este, quien se encontraba armando un castillo de naipes explosivos, le diera un manotazo al ver las cartas esparcidas por toda la cama ante el brusco movimiento de Sirius. Este último ni siquiera se inmutó. Llevaba aún el uniforme del equipo puesto y las botas sucias-. Hace demasiado calor para siquiera moverse.

-No seas nenita. -Dijo James, entrando detrás de él al dormitorio, el cabello más despeinado de lo habitual y una mancha de tierra en la mejilla.

-¿Nenita? -Sirius volteó el rostro, lanzándole una mirada indignada-. De por sí, soy excesivamente caliente. Con este clima voy a derretirme. 

-Por favor, Canuto, tu ego comienza a asfixiarme y solo voy llegando. -Remus los observaba de manera divertida desde la entrada, un grueso libro en una de sus manos.

-¿Ya ves? -Dijo James con una sonrisita victoriosa mientras tomaba su toalla y se la colgaba sobre el hombro-. Hasta Remus está de nuestro lado.

-Peter está de mi lado.

-Voy a denegar eso. -Respondió Peter, levantándose de su cama-. Derrumbaste mis naipes, estás solo en esta guerra, yo me voy a buscar pastel de calabaza en la cocina. 

-Optaré por indignarme. -Dijo Sirius en medio de una especie de gruñido.

-¿Puedes traerme una barra de chocolate, Colagusano? -Preguntó Remus, entrando definitivamente al dormitorio y dejando caer el libro sobre la colcha de su cama.

-Claro. -Respondió este, lanzándole una mala mirada a Sirius antes de salir del dormitorio.

-Yo iré a ducharme, Lily y yo iremos a Hogsmeade. -Agregó James con una sonrisa emocionada, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Tu emoción es tan conmovedora. -Dijo Sirius, enterrando nuevamente el rostro en el colchón de la cama-. No te orines en los pantalones antes de por lo menos besarla, Cornamenta.

-Púdrete, chucho.

-Buena suerte con Lily, James. 

-Gracias, Remus, al menos uno de mis amigos no es un idiota. -James esquivó la bota que le había lanzado Sirius, su risa escuchándose aún cuando ya había salido de la habitación.

-Tú también deberías ir a ducharte y cambiarte. -Agregó Remus luego de unos minutos, observando de manera divertida a Sirius desplomado sobre la cama.

-Déjame, te encanta verme en uniforme de quidditch. -Respondió Sirius, volteando el rostro y guiñándole un ojo a Remus, quien solo rodó los ojos y tomó el libro que estaba sobre su cama.

-No lo niego, pero tu ego no es lo único que apesta en el dormitorio.

-A veces eres un completo dolor de culo.

-Tú debes saber eso muy bien.

-No me arrepiento o avergüenzo de nada, Lunático, ya deberías saberlo.

Sirius se levantó de la cama y tomó su toalla, pasando por la cama de Remus e inclinándose para dejar un breve beso sobre los labios del licántropo.

-No me extrañes mientras me ducho. -Agregó socarrón, una de sus sonrisas ladeadas bailando en sus labios mientras se separaba del castaño y se encaminaba a la puerta.

-Intentaré sobrevivir. -Respondió Remus con una irónica sonrisa.

-¡Y guárdame chocolate! 

Fue lo último que dijo Sirius mientras se perdía por el largo pasillo y se encaminaba a las escaleras fuera del dormitorio, dejando a Remus con una sonrisa en el rostro, un libro abierto en las manos y el corazón tan cálido como los días de verano que se acercaban.

* * *

James Potter no se ponía nervioso. 

No se había puesto nervioso el primer día que había subido al andén a los once años.

No se había puesto nervioso cuando McGonagall había puesto el sombrero seleccionador sobre su cabeza.

No se había puesto nervioso en las pruebas para entrar al equipo de quidditch a pesar de su miopía, y tampoco se había puesto nervioso en su primer partido. 

Sin embargo, allí estaba, caminando al lado de Lily en aquel pequeño pueblo cerca de la escuela, ambos con ropa muggle, él con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los jeans, el cabello desordenado, la camiseta de los Canons algo arrugada y el labio inferior siendo violentamente mordido por sus dientes. Ella con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda, un bonito y sencillo vestido hasta la rodilla de color durazno hacía que su piel se viera incluso más clara, la mitad de los bucles pelirrojos anudados de manera holgada. James debía recordarse continuamente no comenzar a babear. 

No era la primera vez que salía con Lily, esa había sido a mediados de ese último curso, cuando, para su sorpresa y casi muerte debido a un paro cardiorespiratorio, había invitado a Lily a salir sin ningún tonito absurdo en la voz, solo siendo él, y ella había aceptado. Lo recuerda vivídamente. Remus estaba con Lily bajo uno de los árboles cerca del castillo terminando algunos pergaminos para McGonagall. La recordaba a ella, allí sentada, luciendo preciosa con la luz del atarceder transformando su cabello en fuego, la sonrisa en el rostro de ella mientras se apartaba un mechón pelirrojo del hermoso rostro y lo colocaba detrás de su oreja, James casi había podido escuchar los engranajes en su cerebro mientras consideraba si aceptar salir con él era buena idea, para finalmente, acceder. Costó mucha fuerza de voluntad de parte de él no ponerse a bailar allí mismo.  
Esta vez, en cambio, era la quinta vez que salían los dos del castillo. Y sin embargo, lucían como una pareja en su primera cita, quizás porque técnicamente lo era, ya que era la primera vez que iban a Hogsmeade sin el resto de estudiantes. Habían usado el pasaje de la bruja tuerta, bajo varias protestas de Lily. Ambos se encontraban nerviosos, sin saber muy bien qué decir, con el corazón latiéndoles como loco.

-¿A dónde vamos exactamente? 

James volteó a verla y encogió los hombros intentando aparentar la tranquilidad que no tenía.

-No hay muchos lugares a los que ir aquí, así que te dejaré escoger. -Una pequeña sonrisa que casi hace tropezar a James apareció en los labios de Lily mientras este hablaba-. ¿Honeydukes o Las Tres Escobas? 

-Creo que Las Tres Escobas estarán bien. -Respondió ella con aquella sonrisa.

-Las Tres Escobas serán. -James desplegó esa carismática sonrisa de él, esa que, secretamente, le había provocado varias veces a Lily un aleteo en el pecho. 

Caminaron juntos en un cómodo silencio, para sorpresa de Lily. No era costumbre ver a James callado, y sin embargo allí estaba, caminando tranquilamente a su lado con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y un fantasma de sonrisa en los labios.  
Las Tres Escobas solía estar atestado los fines de semana por estudiantes, y en ocasiones profesores, pero esa tarde del viernes, cuando James y Lily tomaron asiento en una de las mesas de las esquinas y pidieron dos cervezas de mantequilla, el lugar se encontraba solitario, a excepción de ellos y de un grupo de brujas jóvenes en una mesa más alejada.

-Por cierto, ¿que tal va todo con Remus y Sirius? -Inquirió Lily con curiosidad luego de haber tomado su primer trago de la bebida-. ¿Peter y tú van a seguir fingiendo que no saben que están juntos?

-Peter piensa que es cruel no decirles que lo sabemos. -Respondió él, una traviesa sonrisa cruzándole el rostro mientras alzaba su jarra y la acercaba a sus labios-. Pero eso es parte de la diversión.

Lily rodó los ojos, aunque la ligera sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro.

-No sean tan malos con ellos.

-¡No nos lo han dicho! Seguro piensan que nadie se fijó en como se tomaron de las manos en la oficina de Dumbledore. -El tono indignado de James divertía a Lily de una manera inimaginable-. De hecho, estoy muy seguro de que hay un código entre mejores amigos, con todo y claúsulas, y estoy seguro de que la primera es contarle todo a tu mejor amigo. 

-¿No crees que estás exagerando, James? -Dijo ella, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y descansando el rostro en las palmas de sus manos.

-¡Tú supiste primero que yo!

-Intentaré no ofenderme. 

-No, no... No quise que sonara así. -James suspiró y clavó su mirada en la Lily, la sonrisa regresando a su rostro-. Además, tiene mucho sentido que Remus te lo contara a ti primero.

-¿Qué dices? -Lily frunció el ceño, confundida-. Es tu mejor amigo desde primer año.

-También el tuyo. -Respondió-. Y tú eres tú.

-Creo que tendré que pedirte que seas más específico. 

Lily bajó las manos para tomar la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y darle un sorbo bajo la atenta mirada de James, quien solo sonrió de lado y encogió los hombros.

-Eres el tipo de personas en el que se puede confiar ciegamente.

-Una vez más, exageras.

-Claro que no. Lily, eres el tipo de persona al que se acude cuando algo te está carcomiendo y tiendes la mano para ayudar. Eres el tipo de persona que, no importa lo horrible que sean, siempre verá la belleza en los demás. -James estiró su mano sobre la mesa y tomó la de Lily con suavidad, el tacto tan ligero como el roce de una pluma-. Y eres el tipo de persona en la que puedes confiarle tu vida porque puedes tener por certeza que nunca te daría la espalda.

Lily había quedado sin habla, un leve rubor cubriéndole las mejillas mientras se limitaba a dar un leve apretón en la mano de James.

-¿En serio crees eso? 

-Por supuesto. Lo creo desde que te enteraste del pequeño problema peludo de Remus y no hiciste más que apoyarlo y quererlo tal y como es. -Una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció en los labios de James mientras se acercaba a Lily hasta que solo unos pocos centímetros los separaban-. Fue una de las razones que me hizo enamorarme de ti más de lo que ya estaba.

Una sonrisa tímida cruzó el rostro de Lily mientras bajaba la mirada a su mano con la de James sobre la mesa. Ella nunca había salido con nadie, pero es que nunca nadie le había provocado lo que James Potter le provocaba, múltiples mariposas revoloteando en el estómago, ese continuo aleteo en el pecho, eso solo lo había provocado él. 

Y Lily había intentado con todas su fuerzas no caer. Pero lo que no sabía es que ya había caído desde hacía mucho tiempo, quizás desde aquella vez en tercero cuando James le sonrió de una manera que no le había sonreído antes, solo que era ahora cuando se había dado cuenta. Era en estos seis meses cuando había conocido al verdadero James Potter, y se alegraba de que sus intentos de no caer, hubieran fallado.

-¿El que aceptara a Remus hizo que te enamoraras más de mi?

-En parte. -Respondió él-. Fue más el que descubriera... No, el que certificara lo maravillosa que eres. 

La sonrisa de Lily se amplió un poco, aún con la mirada fija en sus manos unidas. James tenía las manos sorprendentemente suaves, sobretodo para ser un jugador de quidditch. 

-Creo que también estoy enamorada de ti. 

Al alzar la vista se encontró con una sonrisa tan arrebatadoramente hermosa y unos ojos tan chispeantes de alegría que le dolió el corazón.

-Por ahora, eso me basta. -Murmuró James en respuesta antes de inclinarse en su asiento y rozar sus labios con los de Lily, un toque tan suave y lento como el posar de una mariposa.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Sabía que era una mala idea desde que Sirius había entrado a la habitación tarareando canciones de David Bowie con dos botellas de whisky de fuego en las manos.

No es que Remus fuera un santo, ni de cerca, pero su sentido común sabía que era mala idea mezclar alcohol con las últimas semanas de clases.

Aunque se compadecía de Sirius. Después de todo, el pobre no estaba acostumbrado a no ser el centro de atención. Y se ponía particularmente cariñoso cuando James estaba con Lily, según él, ignorándolo. 

Así que no había podido negarse. No cuando un Sirius medio borracho se había subido al otro lado de la cama, le había sonreído con esa sonrisa de chico malo y le había mirado con ojos de cachorro pateado.

-Anda, Lunático, un trago. 

-Tenemos exámenes.

-¡Es viernes!

-¿Por qué no esperas a James o Peter?

Sirius bufó, rodando los ojos.

-James está muy ocupado dándose besitos con Evans en Hogsmeade y Peter ha decidido juntarse con el resto de los chicos de séptimo para un partido de ajedrez, solo falta que tú decidas irte con madame Pomfrey y dejarme a mi suerte.

Remus no pudo evitar la carcajada que salió de sus labios al ver la exageradamente indignada mirada de Sirius.

-Lo siento, reina del drama, pero tengo dos ensayos que hacer para el lunes.

Sirius resopló cuando Remus regresó su vista al libro en su regazo, paseando la mirada por la habitación, en busca de algo que le iluminara la mente. Aunque, para su desgracia, el dichoso libro en el regazo de Remus fue lo que le iluminó la mente. 

Con una sonrisa traviesa, dejó la botellas de whisky en la mesa auxiliar a un lado de la cama de Remus antes de quitarse los zapatos, desanudarse la corbata y treparse al regazo del hombre lobo, las rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas, sus manos tomando el libro y lanzándolo a algún lugar de la habitación.

-Sirius, ¿se puede saber, en el nombre de Merlín, qué estás haciendo? -Preguntó Remus con las mejillas encendidas. Sirius solo sonrió de lado.

-Intento convencer a mi chico de que se tome algunos tragos con mi arrebatadoramente atractiva persona, después de todo, se acerca el fin de curso.

Remus intentó disimular la ridícula voltereta que había dado su corazón al escucharlo. Suyo. Sirius lo consideraba suyo. 

-En serio creo que es una mala idea.

-Vamos, Remus. -Sirius se inclinó, dejando una hilera de besos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Remus, deteniéndose justo en el punto debajo de su oreja-. Es fin de semana, relájate. 

-Leer me relaja. -Respondió Remus en un hilo de voz, cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos, sus manos yendo instintivamente a la cintura del animago.

-Conozco otra manera de relajarte. -Sirius sonrió con picardía y un balanceo de sus caderas le hizo saber perfectamente a Remus de qué estaba hablando. No pudo evitar sonrojarse desde el cuello hasta la raíz de su cabello castaño. 

-James llegará en cualquier momento. 

-Lo sé. -Una mueca de fastidio adornó las atractivas facciones de Sirius antes de que la sonrisa regresara a su rostro-. Por eso planeo recompensarte más tarde.

Y Remus era débil, quizás demasiado cuando se trataba de Sirius, así que ahora se encontraba en el suelo del dormitorio, la botella de whisky de fuego a medio terminar a su lado y Sirius completamente borracho dando vueltas por todo el lugar abrazado a su escoba. 

-¡Remus, esa canción es horrible! 

Remus rió mientras cambiaba el vinilo de su tocadiscos. Enseguida una canción alegre comenzó a sonar, el tipo de canción que podía hacerte sonreír sin importar el humor que tuvieras. Y efectivamente, el tipo de canción que haría bailar a un muy borracho Sirius. 

-¡Ven, Lunático, bailemos! -Gritó, soltando su escoba y estirando las manos para tomar las de Remus, jalándolo hacia arriba para levantarlo del suelo. Remus negó despacio, volviendo a su lugar en el suelo y tomando la botella de whisky, dando un largo trago del líquido. 

-No hay suficiente whisky en la tierra para hacerme bailar, Canuto. 

-¡Tonterías! -Exclamó Sirius, haciendo unos ridículos pasos con sus pies, acompañados de unos extraños movimientos de brazos-. ¿Ves? Es sencillo, ¡hasta James puede hacerlos!

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo? 

James había entrado en la habitación junto con Peter, trayendo impregnado consigo un poco del aire libre y cálido del final de la primavera.

-¡Cornamenta! ¡Colagusano! -Sirius se lanzó hacia ellos, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de cada uno como si tuviera años sin verlos-. Remus no entiende que mi concepto de emborracharse, incluye bailar. 

-Por Dios, Lunático. -Respondió James con una exagerada mirada de indignación. Remus se limitó a rodar los ojos-. Eso es...

-Indignante. -Completó Sirius.

-Blasfemo. -Agregó Peter.

-Infame. -Concluyó James.

-Ridículo. -Respondió Remus. 

James se inclinó, tomando la botella de whisky de fuego del lado de Remus y vaciando su contenido en cinco largos tragos. Sus mejillas tornándose de un fuerte tono de rojo mientras soltaba la botella vacía y quitaba la aguja del tocadiscos del vinilo. 

Rebuscó entre su baúl bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Peter se había plantado al lado de Remus y había dado un par de sorbos a la botella restante de whisky que Sirius había sacado de debajo de su cama.

Sacó un artefacto extraño, con diversos botones y una especie de apertura. Los ojos de Sirius brillaron, y Remus y Peter gimieron con pesar al ver la radiocasetera. 

-No Blame it on the Boogie. -Murmuró Peter.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de James mientras metía una cinta en la radiocasetera y presionaba un botón, la música inundando el dormitorio con algo más que grana y oro. 

-¡My baby's always dancin' and it wouldn't be a bad thing! -Coreó Sirius, subiéndose a su cama y usando su varita de micrófono.

-¡But I don't get no lovin' and that's no lie! -Continuó James, descalzándose sin sus manos, revelando unos calcetines coloridos e impares mientras subía a su propia cama, haciendo una imitación bastante decente de Michael Jackson.

Remus y Peter se miraron por un momento antes de negar con sus cabezas y tomar más de la botella mientras aquellos dos armaban la dramatización perfecta de un video musical.

Al final, cuando la música estaba llegando a su coro. Remus y Peter suspiraron con resignación, el segundo levantándose antes que Remus para subirse a su cama.

-¡Don't blame it on the sunshine!

-¡Don't blame it on the moonlight! -Respondió Remus mientras bailaba con una de las cortinas del dormitorio.

-¡Don't blame it on good times, blame it on the boogie! -Estallaron los cuatro en el coro de la canción, con voces desafinadas y notas descoordinadas.

Alcohol en el sistema, amistad en el corazón y alegría en el alma porque por un momento, solo eran ellos cuatro como lo habían sido desde primer año, con whisky conseguido de contrabando y música muggle sonando.

* * *

-Lo pude haber esperado de estos tres, ¿pero de ti, Remus? 

La voz de Lily sonaba cargada de reproche mientras preparaba en la torre de Astronomía una poción para la resaca, receta mejorada por James y Sirius. 

Lily poesía cierto aire maternal, siempre lo había tenido. Remus solía considerarla una especie de hermana mayor. Y ahora, viéndola con el ceño fruncido mientras los reñía con un toque de cariño en la voz, era imposible no bajar la cabeza y asentir, esperando a que la riña terminara. 

-En mi defensa, son muy convincentes. -Murmuró Remus, tomando el vaso lleno de la poción que había preparado Lily. 

-Además, es fin de semana. -Agregó Sirius luego de tomar un largo sorbo de la poción-. De hecho, opino que deberíamos ir todos a Hogsmeade por cerveza de mantequilla.

-No mencionen nada de eso. -Gimió Peter de manera dolorosa, presionando el pañuelo húmedo en su frente mientras tomaba su vaso-. Aún tengo náuseas.

-No hablo de eso. -Los cuatro merodeadores fruncieron el ceño ante eso, James observando a la pelirroja con curiosidad mientras esta se giraba y le extendía el vaso restante, cruzando sus delgados brazos sobre el pecho-. ¿Los Jackson? ¿En serio?

-Estábamos terriblemente borrachos. -Dijo con rapidez James, acomodando sus gafas en el puente de su nariz.

-Y yo había optado por los Stones. -Dijo Sirius.

-Yo había dicho que pusiéramos algún álbum de los Beatles. -Peter se apresuró a aclarar.

-Ah, claro, así que la idea de los Jackson fue mía. -Remus rodó los ojos, terminándose su poción.

-¿Que puedo decirte, Lunático? -Comenzó Sirius con una sonrisa torcida-. Siempre has sido medio raro.

-Les creería, -Respondió Lily con una sonrisa satisfactoria- si no los hubiera escuchado a todos, excepto a Remus, tararear Shake Your Body en clase de Historia de la Magia, incluso deberían de colocarles un sobresaliente en Estudios Muggles.

Remus soltó una carcajada ante las miradas estupefactas y avergonzadas de Sirius, James y Peter, el primero comenzando a soltar excusas cuando la puerta del aula fue abruptamente abierta, revelando a un muy agitado Frank.

-¿Frank? ¿Estás bien? -Inquirió James, levantándose del suelo con el ceño fruncido.

-Es que... Hubo... -Balbuceaba Frank, intentando recuperar el aire.

-¿Hubo qué? Por las bragas vírgenes de Circe, Longbottom, habla de una vez. -Dijo Sirius con exasperación, ganándose un golpe en la nuca de parte de Remus-. ¡Lunático!

-Deja que el pobre chico respire. -Reclamó Remus, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho y lanzándole a Frank una mirada de disculpa.

-Hubo otro ataque. -Dijo por fin Frank-. En la sala común de Hufflepuff, durante la hora del desayuno. Una chica de tercer año.

La sala quedó en un pesado y frío silencio. Las seis personas mirándose entre sí, la preocupación palpándose en el aire.

-¿Alguien vio algo? -Preguntó Peter con nerviosismo.

Frank negó con su cabeza.

-No hay nada. Solo el cuerpo de la chica. Yo vine a avisarles que Dumbledore nos quiere en su oficina en el menor tiempo posible.

-Iremos enseguida. -Respondió Remus-. Gracias, Frank.

Frank asintió y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, el sonido de sus pasos desapareciendo conforme se alejaba.

-Entraron al castillo. -Murmuró Lily con un hilo de voz, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. James se acercó a ella inmediatamente, rodeándola con sus brazos fuertemente.

-No van a acercarse a ti, Lily. -Dijo James, con una convicción que no sabía de dónde había salido. 

-No es solo por mí. -Respondió ella-. También buscan otras criaturas para que se unan. Y si no lo hacen, van a matarlos... Veelas, vampiros... Hombres lobo.

Cuatro miradas se detuvieron en Remus.

Sirius sentía un peso en el pecho, como si alguien intentara asfixiarlo. Odiaba saber que era cierto, Remus, su Remus, estaba en peligro.

Remus se acercó y tomó las manos de Lily entre las suyas. 

Lily siempre había considerado a Remus de su familia. Desde aquel día en primer año cuando le había preguntado en la biblioteca si necesitaba ayuda con un ensayo habían sido amigos. La cálida mirada marrón de Remus, el familiar rostro injustamente marcado, todo aquello era para Lily tan familiar como ella misma. Pensar en algo dañando a Remus le rompía el corazón.

-Estaré bien, Lily. -Dijo él con su típica voz calmada, una amable sonrisa curvándole las comisuras.

-¿Lo prometes? -Preguntó ella, presionando sus manos, aún envuelta por los brazos de James.

-Lo prometo. 

Lily asintió, apretando una última vez sus manos antes de soltarlas y refugiarse en los brazos de James, quien solo la apretó más contra sí.

-Será mejor que vayamos con Dumbledore. -Dijo Peter, señalando con su cabeza hacia la salida.

Todos asintieron, y se encaminaron hacia la puerta del aula, todos dejando pasar por alto el que Sirius le hubiera tomado la mano a Remus y se aferrara a ésta con fuerza, como si ese único toque evitara que se rompiera en pedazos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La puerta de madera crujió, dejando pasar a los cinco miembros faltantes de la Orden. 

Alice ya se encontraba allí, al igual que Marlene, Dorcas, Frank, Fabian, Gideon y Mary. Todos lucían preocupados, Alice estaba incluso más pálida que de costumbre

El viejo director del castillo se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en la oficina, deteniéndose en cuanto sintió los nuevos pasos dentro de la estancia.

-Ah, muchachos, los estábamos esperando. -Dijo Dumbledore, colocándose frente a su escritorio. Observó con escrutinio a los alumnos y miembros de la organización, Dumbledore pensaba, más importante del siglo. Todos tan jóvenes, tan llenos de vida, asustados, y aún así dispuestos a defenderse y defender a quienes aman-. Ya sabrán sobre el ataque.

Todos asintieron, nadie era capaz de pronunciar palabra. El brazo izquierdo de James estaba firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Lily mientras que la mano derecha se encontraba alrededor del brazo de Sirius, quien no había soltado la mano de Remus, y este había colocado su mano libre en el hombro de Peter. Juntos, apoyándose los unos a los otros.

-El profesor Slughorn, la profesora McGonagall y yo estuvimos revisando de nuevo la sala común de Hufflepuff y encontramos algo nuevo.

Dorcas frunció el ceño con confusión

-¿Algo nuevo? Dijeron que solo estaba el cadáver de la chica.

-Y así era. -Dumbledore asintió y metió la mano en uno de los pliegues de su túnica, sacando un trozo de tela-. Pero al levantarla, debajo de su brazo estaba esto.

Todos se acercaron para observar, Sirius sintió la rabia correrle por las venas.

Nunca le había agradado ese pozo de víboras. Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando era un niño. Su propia familia le había parecido horrible, con la sangre más sucia que cualquier mestizo. 

Pero al ver el trozo de túnica con la insignia de prefecto en colores esmeralda y plata, sintió un nudo en el estómago y su agarre en la mano de Remus se había vuelto de acero. 

Solo había dos prefectos de Slytherin, y esperaba en lo más hondo de su alma que uno de ellos no estuviera involucrado. 

* * *

-Has estado muy callado. 

Remus y Sirius se encontraban en la barandilla de la torre de astronomía, Sirius con sus piernas colgando, Remus apoyado en la pared a su lado, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, llenando el lugar de matices naranja y rojo. 

Sirius observó de reojo al castaño.

-Solo... pienso. 

-No fue él, Sirius. 

Sirius le lanzó una mirada exasperada a Remus.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Porque lo sé. Y tú también lo sabes. 

Sirius no respondió, en su lugar encendió un cigarrillo y dió una larga calada. Expulsó el humo lentamente por la nariz y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, observando el cielo que comenzaba a colorearse de un profundo índigo, las primeras estrellas apareciendo lentamente.

-¿Ves eso, Remus? -Sirius señaló un lugar en cielo, alzando el brazo hacia arriba.

Remus se acercó y se sentó a su lado, alzando la mirada también hacia el cielo.

-Es la constelación de Leo, ¿no es así?

El pelinegro asintió, señalando esta vez la estrella central del conjunto de estrellas.

-Esa estrella, la que está en el centro, esa es la estrella Regulus. -Una sonrisa triste se formó en los labios de Sirius mientras seguía observando el cielo-. Regulus está en el corazón de un león, Remus, en el maldito corazón de un león, y terminó en un nido de serpientes. 

Para este punto, la voz de Sirius sonaba rota por algo más que ira. Remus instintivamente pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, y Sirius apoyó la mejilla en el hombro del castaño.

-Sirius, no tiene que ver a que casa fue seleccionado, no quiere decir que él sea malo...

-No lo entiendes. -Sirius frunció el ceño, buscando las palabras correctas para explicarle-. Él debería ser el valiente de los dos, él debería ser libre. Yo podría con la carga de nuestra familia, de nuestra sangre maldita, pero Regulus... Regulus es todo lo que yo no soy, y precisamente por eso en casa es donde en más peligro está.

-Él puede escoger, aún puedes convencerlo. -Remus susurró en respuesta, le destrozaba el corazón ver a Sirius tan roto. A su mente venían pensamientos de dos niños pelinegros y de ojos grises corriendo a esconderse en una enorme y fría casa de los gritos de unos padres crueles, el pensamiento le revolvío el estómago.

-No, Remus, no puedo. Ya no puedo. -Sirius bajó la voz, mortalmente fría-. Tiene la marca.

Remus abrió los ojos como platos, separándose un poco para verle, sus ojos vacíos y sus labios en una dura línea, daba el aspecto de alguien que había asistido a un funeral.

-¿Cómo... Cómo lo sabes? ¿La viste?

-No. -Sirius negó despacio, el oscuro cabello negro haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla a Remus-. Lo supe hace dos semanas, cuando entró al gran comedor. Tiene la mirada de ellos.

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Sirius mientras este se aferraba a los brazos de Remus.

-Perdí a mi hermano, Remus, no pude hacer nada por él. Los mortífagos me lo quitaron. -Más lágrimas cayeron por el rostro del pelinegro, la tristeza rompiéndole las atractivas facciones en muecas de dolor-. No hice nada por él y estoy aterrado, Remus, malditamente aterrado. Porque si te hacen algo... Si te pierdo, yo... 

No pudo seguir, y Remus no pudo decir nada, nada más que lo único que serviría en ese momento.

-No vas a perderme, ni ahora, ni nunca. -Respondió con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en las esquinas de los ojos.

Y Sirius, aferrado a los brazos de Remus y por lo que parecía la primera vez en su vida, se quebró.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Poco a poco, el sol escocés comenzó a ser casi insorpotable, y antes de que lo notaran, junio había llegado y con ello, el final de su último año en lo que se había sentido como el verdadero hogar. 

Pero ellos no pensaban en eso, no, aún no. Sirius Black tenía la mente en blanco mientras se lanzaba en picada desde lo más alto de las nubes, su escoba y él mismo siendo un borrón en el cielo en lo que sería su último partido como capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Slytherin contra Gryffindor se enfrentaban en aquel clásico y último juego de los alumnos de séptimo curso, el cual llevaría a Gryffindor a ganar la Copa de las Casas por séptima vez consecutiva, era un hecho, Sirius no se permitía pensar de otra manera, ni siquiera cuando el marcador rezaba “Slytherin 90 | Gryffindor 30” No. Perder no era una opción.

Sirius descargaba la tensión y la ira contenida durante semanas en cada patada o golpe que le proporcionaba a la quaffle cuando veía que se acercaba demasiado a los aros de su equipo. 

Las bludgers volaban por el aire, y por el rabillo pudo ver dos manchas, escarlata y esmeralda, yendo hombro a hombro a toda velocidad detrás de un destello dorado. 

Regulus y James volaban en diferentes direcciones y luego lado a lado de nuevo, ambos persiguiendo la victoria de aquel partido.

-¡Deja el maldito ballet, Cornamenta, esto no es un jodido recital de verano! 

Pero James Potter no escuchaba nada. Ni a la multitud en las gradas, ni los gritos enojados de Sirius, ni prestaba atención a nada que no fuera la brillante snitch volando a toda velocidad frente a él. Apenas era consciente de la presencia de Regulus Black a su lado, quien, debía admitir, era un muy buen buscador. 

En algún punto de las gradas de Gryffindor, Lily contenía la respiración cada vez que James hacía una pirueta demasiado arriesgada, Remus se mordía insistentemente los dedos y se quedaba momentáneamente quieto cada vez que una bludger volaba demasiado cerca de Sirius. Y Peter había ocultado su rostro con sus manos, alegando que si seguía mirando, vomitaría de puros nervios. 

Sirius soltaba un gruñido casi canino cada vez que la pelota impactaba contra él, habían logrado acumular 60 puntos más, empatando el partido y el condenado de James seguía detrás de la snitch, con Regulus una cabeza más adelante.

-¡Maldita sea, James! ¡¿Dejarás que Reggie atrape la pelota?! ¡¿Enfrente de Evans?! ¡Debería darte vergüenza! ¡El viejo Godric debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba! 

La comisura derecha de James se alzó mientras se lanzaba en picada. La manera de animar de Sirius era extraña, pero bastaba para que el león que llevaba dentro rugiera con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentía la madera de la escoba quemando bajo sus manos.

-¡Deja tus ladridos para otro día, Canuto!

Regulus mantenía los ojos fijos en la pelota, aunque sus oídos estaban plenamente conscientes de cada cosa que decía su hermano.

Y quizás, solo quizás, si él no hubiera prestado atención, si él no hubiera anhelado por un microsegundo que aquellos gritos de apoyo, aquella camaradería hubiera sido entre él y Sirius, no se encontraría ahora maldiciendo en voz alta como no lo había hecho nunca mientras James Potter daba una pirueta ridículamente peligrosa y alzaba el brazo en alto, la brillante snitch aún aleteando furiosamente entre sus dedos. 

Las gradas de Gryffindor estallaron en vítores y Sirius se lanzó de su escoba en cuanto James tocó el suelo con los pies, lanzándose sobre su espalda y revolviendo su cabello.

-¡Muy bonito, Jamie, hasta se me han saltado las lágrimas! 

James lanzó una carcajada, intentado mantener el equilibrio con el peso de Sirius sobre él.

-Va dedicado a ti, Canuto, después de todo, fuiste una porrista muy buena. 

Sirius le propinó un golpe en la nuca mientras se bajaba de su espalda y tomaba su brazo, alzándolo junto con el suyo mientras la multitud bañada en rojo y dorado gritaba y coreaba sus nombres.

El cuadro era tan feliz, tan dolorosamente familiar, que Regulus tuvo que apartar la mirada, dando media vuelta e iniciando su camino hacia las duchas, con la barbilla en alto y los ojos fríos.

"Mostrar los sentimientos es mostrar debilidad, y los Black no somos débiles" había dicho su madre, y era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

Luego del partido, él y James se dirigieron a las duchas, faltaba menos de media hora para que la cena de fin de año y la entrega de la Copa de las Casas fuera entregada.

Se colocaron las túnicas y tras una breve apuesta para ver quien llegaba primero al Gran Comedor, echaron a correr escaleras abajo desde la torre de Gryffindor.

Casi se sentía como si fuera su primer año de nuevo, Sirius lo sentía en lo más profundo de los huesos. Los largos pasillos, los múltiples pasadizos, el mismo suelo de mármol. Aquel milenario castillo había pasado a ser su verdadero hogar sin siquiera saberlo. Cada aventura, cada riña y cada castigo allí había valido más que la pena, allí había conocido a sus mejores amigos, quienes consideraba más carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre que la mujer que le dió la vida.

El Gran Comedor estaba ya repleto de estudiantes cuando llegaron, el escarlata y el oro resplandeciendo en cada rincón de él.   
Hombro a hombro, James y Sirius se dirigieron a la mesa de los leones.

Lily y Remus los esperaban allí junto a Peter.

James estaba absorto por ella, observando cada movimiento de ella como si la rotación de la tierra cambiara con cada uno. Aunque, para James Potter, si era así, porque todo su mundo, todo su universo, giraba en torno a Lily. Se sentó a su lado, entre ella y Peter y le tomó la mano bajo la mesa, dejando un beso en su mejilla, la cual se tornó de un tenue rosa mientras ella volteaba a verlo con una tímida sonrisa, aquellos ojos verdes robándole una vez más el aliento.

Sirius en cambio, se había sentado al otro lado de la mesa, al lado de Remus, y había apoyado un codo sobre la mesa, descansando la barbilla en la palma de su mano sin poder apartar la vista de aquel hombre lobo.

Remus se encontraba riendo de alguna estupidez que había dicho James, no estaba muy seguro, difícilmente podía escuchar algo que no fuera Remus. Echaba la cabeza hacia atrás al reír, las largas cicatrices de su rostro a la vista y sus cálidos ojos marrones brillaban con alegría. Sirius jamás había visto algo tan hermoso.

Sin medir las consecuencias, porque era el jodido Sirius Black, no había pensado antes de actuar nunca, se inclinó en su asiento y besó la comisura de los labios de Remus.

Éste se calló de golpe y volteó a verlo, atónito, con las mejillas sonrojándose furiosamente.

-Sirius...

-Tienes que dejar de verte malditamente tierno si no quieres que te bese en público, Lunático.

Remus boqueó como un pez, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas, sin éxito. Volteó a ver a sus amigos, sorprendiéndose aún más por sus expresiones. 

Peter sonreía abiertamente, y en cuanto notó que Remus lo miraba, alzó sus pulgares en alto. Lily se veía como si estuviera a punto de rompérsele el rostro por la mitad debido a su sonrisa y había extendido la mano hacia James, quien había rodado los ojos y había depositado un par de galeones en ella. 

-No podías esperar hasta mañana, ¿verdad, Canuto? -Inquirió James con una expresión de fingida molestia.

Sirius se veía tan sorprendido como él se sentía.

-¿Lo sabían? -Preguntó Sirius, Remus aún no encontraba palabras dentro de su cerebro.

-Por supuesto que lo sabíamos. -Respondió Peter, encogiéndose de hombros-. No son muy buenos ocultando cosas.

-Aunque se veía venir. -Agregó Lily sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Remus por fin, saliendo de su trance.

-Bueno, Lunático, no es difícil sospechar algo con todas esas miraditas que se lanzan siempre. -Respondió James-. Además, siempre hemos sabido que ustedes eran diferentes.

-¿Estás llamándome maricón, Jamie? -Dijo Sirius, arqueando una de sus cejas, aunque había diversión en su voz.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, idiota hiperdesarrollado. -James rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto hacia Remus-. Lo amas, sé que a mí también me amas, sería imposible no hacerlo, pero con Remus siempre has sido diferente.

Remus sintió como el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza contra el pecho, en cualquier momento se le saldría por la boca, estaba seguro.

-¿Y... No les molesta? -Preguntó Remus, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Si les molesta, déjenme decirles que pueden pónerse cómodos y esperar a que me importe. -Dijo Sirius, a la defensiva.

-¿Molestarnos? -Preguntó Peter-. ¡He estado esperando esto desde cuarto año!

-La tensión era horrible. -James fingió un escalofrío al tiempo que Lily estiraba una de sus manos sobre la mesa y tomaba la de Remus, una sonrisa maternal adornaba su rostro.

-Si son felices, nosotros también, Remus.

Remus dió un apretón a la mano de Lily y sonrió ligeramente, Sirius haciendo un bufido de indignación desde su lado.

-Claro, y a mí nadie me apoya.

James rodó los ojos y alzó la mano, palmeando con suavidad la mejilla de Sirius.

-Nos tienes a Peter y a mí, malagradecido.

-Merlín bendito, mi vida está resuelta.

El sarcasmo destilaba en cada una de sus palabras, aunque sus amigos pudieron ver el brillo de paz en la mirada de Sirius.   
Sabía que no solo tenía a James y Peter, también tenía a Lily, y por supuesto, a Remus. Bajo la mesa, llevó su mano a la de Remus y la apretó con suavidad, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

Remus lo miró de reojo, su mirada buscando alguna inquietud en el pelinegro, pero Sirius solo pudo negar y sonreírle como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, con felicidad pura, como un niño pequeño la mañana de navidad.

Dumbledore llamó a la atención de los estudiantes para entregar la Copa y dar por iniciada la cena de su último año en Hogwarts, pero Sirius solo podía concentrarse en sus amigos.

Peter hablaba con una chica morena y con hoyuelos en las mejillas bastante bonita a su lado, James sonreía abiertamente y tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Lily, jugando distraídamente con uno de los largos mechones pelirrojos de ella. Lily aún tenía su mano sobre la mesa, aferrada a la Remus, su cabeza recostada en el hombro de James mientras ambos escuchaban al viejo director del colegio.

Y entonces estaba Remus. Quien había apoyado sus manos unidas sobre su rodilla y escuchaba a Dumbledore con una sonrisa nostálgica. 

Sirius se acercó más a él y se alzó un poco, para vergüenza suya, para poder dejar un breve beso en la sien de Remus, suspirando con tranquilidad.

Allí, en aquel momento, estaban todos juntos, y eso era más que suficiente.


End file.
